Follow me
by sweetu
Summary: Mike is confused as to what is going on between him and Harvey. A short drabble about their brief encounter at work. The kiss is firm, but there is a softness underneath that leave's Mike shaking.


It has been a very long time since I have written anything, let alone fanfiction, I guess life just got in the way. So please bear with me, I am a little rusty. I have also never written slash before, but I love the pairing of Harvey and Mike so much so that I had to at least attempt it. Happy reading!

**Follow me.**

Mike is tired; every inch of his body radiating exhaustion. He momentarily rests his head in his arms, cradling it as if to soothe the dull ache building in his temple. He has a mountain load of work to do and less than 24 hours to complete it. Mike inwardly groans before refocusing his attention back to his computer screen.

It doesn't help that he can't stop thinking of Harvey. If only he had an off switch for his feelings. Damn his boss, why did that man have such a hold on him? How was it possible for one man to leave him feeling both utterly confused and burning with desire at the same time? It was as if the two men were playing some sort of secret cat and mouse game; with Harvey pulling all the strings. He just wished he understood what was going on between them.

For once Mike has actively avoided Harvey all day, needing time to concentrate on his work. These days, if he even so even much as spent 5 minutes with Harvey it sent his mind into overtime, imagining one sexual scenario after the other; on the bed, on the couch, on the office table, in the elevator. Today he didn't want to deal with his desire for his boss, today he just wanted some peace and quiet.

However it seemed as if fate had a completely different game up its sleeve.

"Tough day Rookie?" an all too familiar voice interjects Mike's thoughts and he momentarily freezes. He dare not meet Harvey's eyes and instead hopes that he will leave him alone; perhaps he is just passing by on his way home. The office is almost empty anyways, save for a handful of associates and the cleaning lady. However a gentle brush of familiar fingers against the nape of his neck silences that wish. He feels the heat of their touch burn through his spine and nestle in his crotch. He can't help that his neck is an erogenous zone or the undeniable power behind that gentle touch.

"Harvey" Mike all but croaks, dimly aware of his body acting on its own accord; arching into Harvey; lost in the hypnotic motion of his fingers moving in soothing circles. He feels the warmth of Harvey's breath against his ear, the toxic smell of coffee, mints and something uniquely Harvey burning into his sense.

"Yes who else would it be. And why have you been avoiding me all day?"

"Not now Harvey, today hasn't been a good day. I think tonight is going to be an all nighter again." Mike says, avoiding the question.

He hopes that taking in a breath of deep air will ease his troubled mind, but he can already feel desire coursing through his veins.

"Mike" Harvey pauses; voice laced with authority, concern and something darker "look at me". It's a simple command. Mike doesn't need to follow it, but he can't help the way his body instantly reacts, a puppet in his hands.

Baby blue eyes meet dark brown.

The glint in Harvey's eyes is dangerous, filled with an emotion that before he can decipher is gone, his features composed. "It's Louis isn't it? How much work has he given you?" Harvey growls; leaning in and grasping Mike's chin between his fingers "Remember rookie, you work for me".

Something about Harvey's tone is possessive and Mike can't help the way his stomach cramps; heartbeat accelerating. His eyes dart to Harvey's lips and dilate in passion as he watches them; awestruck by the way Harvey's tongue innocently flicks out to wets his lips. He wonders whether Harvey wears chapstick, because his lips look so soft.

Mike's mind is suddenly filled with an image of kissing Harvey and he silently wonders what it would be like to actually kiss those lips; to delve his tongue deep into Harvey's mouth. The thought causes his mouth to dry and part in anticipation; his breathing becoming more erratic.

"I..I know that" Mike whispers

"Do you really" murmurs Harvey, his eyes flickering to Mikes mouth as his thumb travels across his face, over his parted lips. The touch is intimate, but not foreign and Mike feels it's intensity in volumes as shivers spasm down his spine.

He feels the warmth of Harvey's breath against his lips as Harvey leans down and hooks his finger around Mikes tie, tugging at it gently, their mouths inches away. "I don't like it when you avoid me. I don't like it when things that are mine try to run away"

Mike feels Harvey tug at his tie once more, pulling him till their lips are touching, in a sinfully chaste kiss that lasts seconds, and then Harvey is pushing him away too soon and straightening his pant leg.

"Wha…" Mike croaks, barely able to think coherently as lust envelopes his mind. His eyes lock with Harvey's and he is taken back by the strength of desire they mirror.

"Go home Mike" Harvey says, his fingers now buried deep in his pant pocket.

"Seriously after all that you are just going to leave me?" Mike counters, disbelief etched across his face as anger suddenly bubbles inside him. "This is why I was avoiding you today Harvey, you always do this to me. You always leave me hanging. Seriously stop fucking with my head."

He see's Harvey freeze, before amusement replaces the expression. "For someone so smart I thought you would have figured it out by now" Harvey pauses, licking his lips, "I leave you each time so you can follow me home."

The blunt admission leaves Mike still. For once his mind is quiet, shocked and even slightly chagrined.

"I..I don't understand" he whispers quietly, almost to himself.

"Its quite simple Rookie. I have been wanting to fuck your brains out since day one and I'm quite sorry to say that I thought you would be quicker to realize this, with all the flirting, touching and fluff I've been throwing in your direction" Harvey says with a frown, his fingers moving forward to cup Mike's chin "I want to burry my dick deep inside you. Simple"

Mike suddenly feels boneless, almost limp in his chair, and that's when he feels Harvey's lips on his. The kiss is firm, but there is a softness underneath that leave's Mike shaking. A low moan escapes his lips, that might possibly be "oh fuck yes" and then Harvey's tongue is pushing against his mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth as his teeth nip playfully at his bottom lip.

Harvey is an outstanding kisser and Mike finds himself leaning into the kiss, desperate for any form of physical contact, desperate to mold their bodies together. However Harvey abruptly ends the kiss, leaning his forehead against Mikes and breathing deeply.

A sudden noise from down the hallway alert's Harvey's attention and he steps away. The cleaning lady appears moments later, sweeping her brush across the marble floor as her headphones blare the lyrics of "Animal-Nickleback". The small interruption illict's a teasing smile from Harvey as he turns his attention to the young woman, who in complete oblivion to the tension in front of her, obscenely shakes her body. Mike, on the other hand, continues to pant, never taking his eyes off Harvey.

The moment seems to last for hours; the woman cleaning the floor, Harvey watching the woman and Mike panting. However as soon as the woman disappears from sight, Harvey snaps his attention back to Mike, eyes almost predatory as they flicker down to the expanding arousal pressing painfully against Mike's trousers.

"Come on, let's go home. It's time you followed me."

**Fin.**


End file.
